1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a press section of a machine for manufacturing a fibrous pulp web, e.g., a paper or cardboard web. The press section may include at least one press nip (gap; opening), extending in a web run direction, through which a felt or screen belt may be guided. The at least one nip may be formed by a flexible circulating press belt pressed against a press roll via a press shoe having a concave press profile.
2. Discussion of Background Information
The advantages of long nip presses known in the prior art include that the press opening is no longer a substantially line-shaped nip, but a planiform nip, i.e., formed between substantially planar surfaces. In this manner, a longer section of a still-damp fibrous pulp web is exposed to pressure in the press nip, and, therefore, is more intensely drained than in the line-shaped nip device. In addition, the pressure in the press nip is not applied all at once. For example, the pressure can be continually raised or increased from a low value to a high value to avoid the danger of crushing the fibrous pulp web in the press nip.
In press sections known in the prior art, several roll presses are generally sequentially positioned in the web run direction and generally consist of a roll pair. This arrangement generally results in a relatively large number of press locations and rolls. Thus, the entire press section generally requires a lot of space. In many cases, the uptake of the fibrous pulp web from a screen belt of a screen section and its additional transfer is considered to be problematic.